


Don't Make Dares With the Devil

by Bowdowntoniall



Series: Double Dog Dare [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, I made this at 4 in the morning, M/M, but lots of Narry embarrassment and fluff, so mistakes are bound to be in there, this is for Melissa, ziam plays a tiny role
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowdowntoniall/pseuds/Bowdowntoniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loved Truth or Dare, until Harry got a certain one from Zayn.</p><p>Or the one where Niall and Harry get cuffed together for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Dares With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Melissa, you should check her out on tumblr at okaywork.

They were nine pints in when Zayn had the idea. It was a Saturday evening, and they were too lazy to go to the club, but to energetic to go to sleep. So there they were, crammed into Harry's leather couch, sipping on lukewarm beers.

"I'm bored." Niall sighed as he flopped himself back onto the other lads' laps, his head on Harry's legs and his feet dangling off the end.

It was quiet for a moment after that, each of them lost to drunken thoughts. Liam messed with Zayn's fingers while Harry played with Niall's hair. Niall was just on the verge of sleep when Zayn jolted up, startling him, and said, "Let's play truth or dare!" 

That was the last of what Niall could remember from the night before, but he definitely knows that he didn't agree to this.

When Niall woke up this morning there was a drumming in his head and the smell of eggs in his nose. Voices were seeping through his door, making going back to sleep impossible for the poor lad. He groaned a stretched his arms above his head, or at least he tried to.

While his left arm moved freely, he found his right arm met resistance.

"Stop moving," a voice groaned causing Niall to freeze. "I'm tryna sleep."

Slowly, he turned his head, and let out a sigh of relief when he saw who it was. "Um, mate, you've got my arm." Niall muttered to the bed intruder, who happened to be a harmless little monkey. Or Harry I guess. 

It was Harry's turn to groan and open his eyes, but he got confused as he did so. "Niall? Why are you in my room?" He muttered, completely ignoring Niall's earlier statement.

"Oh." Niall said looking around. Why was he in there? "I'm uh, not quite sure." Now Niall was confused too.

Quickly Harry lifted up the covers, and let out a huge sigh of relief after checking under them. "Good. We both have clothes on." He said, making Niall gasp and look at him.

"Do you really think I'd-" "Wait!" Harry cut Niall off. "No, I was talking! That was rude! And ya know what I'm not quite sure if I..." Niall trailed off when Harry raised their arms up. "What the hell are those?!" Niall yelled wide-eyed. Because there, on one of his wrists, were handcuffs, connected to none other than Harry Styles. 

Suddenly Harry's eyes got wide and he quickly jumped up, pulling a confused, and still sleepy, Niall behind him. (And not very gentlely may I add.) "Zayn Malik!!" He yelled as he got to the kitchen, where Liam was flipping pancakes while Zayn sat sipping his morning cup of coffee.

Zayn smirked when he saw Harry enter, pulling Niall behind, looking them up and down before saying, "Never expected you guys to be the kinky type."

Niall blushed profusely jaw open is shock. But it made Harry mad as hell. "Malik. Where are the keys." He said through a clenched jaw. "This isn't funny anymore, we want them now." 

Zayn tsked and shook his head, setting down his mug he looked at Harry saying, "You guys forfit the dare already? I thought you had more pride then that."

There was two replies to this.

Niall's, which was a confused, "Dare? What dare Zayn?"

And Harry's, which was a pissed off, "I have more pride then this!" While raising his left hand and shaking it. But doing that also raised Nialls, and it's no secret that he's shorter than Harry, so it stretched his arm to unnatural lengths causing him to groan in pain.

"Zayn, maybe we should let them go, I mean look, it's hurting Niall." Liam cut in, concerned for Niall's safety. But Zayn waved him off with a small smile and turned to answer Niall instead.

"Well, Niall, it seems that last night one of you two agreed to a certain dare in which for the next 24 hours you two would be handcuffed together. And before you disagree there is video evidence that proves that you both said yes." Zayn pulled his phone from his back pocket, and seemed to be reviewing the video himself, but Harry quickly snatched the phone from him and shut it off before Niall could see. 

"Hey!" Niall pouted, "I wanna know what happened!" He reached out to take the phone from Harry, but Harry just lifted his arm above their heads. Even though Niall knew he couldn't reach it now (Harry has at least a few inches on him), it didn't stop him from trying. "Haaaarry!" Niall turned so they he stood in front of the taller boy, their connected hands on his right. "Come on Harry I wanna see it!" He stretched on his tiptoes, pushing on Harry's shoulder for support, and reached out as far as he could. And while the stretching got him closer to the phone, it also got him closer to Harry. Much closer.

"Um Ni-niall," Harry breathed out, startling Niall when he could feel his breath on his neck. "you're a little close don't ya think?" Niall looked back at Harry with wide eyes because, wow, they were close, and, wow, had Harry's eyes always been that green? It wasn't until Zayn let out an amused chuckle and took the phone from Harry that Niall fell out of his stupor, blushing deeply and landing back on his feet. 

Zayn chuckled again, and motioned for the boys to take a seat at the breakfast bar. It took awhile for them to get situated, not used to being stuck to something so big, but when they finally got settled Zayn grabbed two plates from Liam and set them in front of them, looking at both of them one last time before smirking at Harry. "Are you gonna tell him or should I?"

This is were things got interesting. Liam scrambled to get out of the kitchen not wanting to get involved, making up some sort of excuse along the lines of washing laundry and making his bed. Zayn sat back and stared at Harry, enjoying every second of his discomfort. Harry was a fidgeting mess, his cheeks aflame and his mouth opening and closing, like a fish left out of water. And Niall was just confused. At the mention of something more the Irish lad sat up straighter, putting down his fork. He look between his two friends, eyebrows furrowed, beyond lost to what was so amusing. "Tell me what Haz? What's going on?"

Zayn looked a Harry a moment more, and when he saw no sign that he was going to talk, he turned to Niall. "Well, you see Niall, last night when I dared Harry to do this, he said it was lame, that we need to amp it up." He paused to see if Harry was going to interject, but the younger lad just sat playing with his fingers in his lap, so he continued to tell the story. "And so I asked him what he suggested since he's ever so brilliant. And do you know what? It is pretty brilliant, Harry's idea, just maybe not for you guys." Zayn started laughing now, like he just remembered a really good joke, his head tipped back slightly, and his eyes crinkled in the corners. 

Niall's eyes widened, making his blue irises grow. He turned to Harry quickly, making his stool shake and forcing him to grab the counter, but he didn't care. "Harry, what did you do?" Harry winced and looked down even further, nothing but apologies on his face. "I'm so sorry Ni, I was really drunk, and I wasn't thinking." He looked up to Niall, "I'm so so sorry Ni-" "What did you do Harry?!" Niall was scared now, he hasn't seen Harry this nervous in awhile, not since Niall's knee surgery. 

The two boys sat making intense eye contact, neither of them wanting to talk. The room was tense, and Zayn was enjoying every second of it. "Well then, let's just cut to the chase, I mean, there's only 16 hours left until I can set you free and you still have a task to complete, unless you'd like to back out of course." Zayn combined his hands together, leaning towards the boys and waiting for a response. The smug bastard loved watching his younger friends squirm.

"What task?" Zayn smiled again, wider this time, and let out a sound of disbelief.

"You really don't remember anything do ya?" He scoffed "And you're supposed to be Irish." 

Niall blushed looking down. "Can't ya just tell me ya cunt." And so Zayn did, enjoying every second of their embarrassment, because they had two options and they both sucked, honestly.

"Alright alright, pushy. Well according to the dare Harry made, you two have to stay connected until 3 am." Zayn paused, wanting to create suspense.

"Yah we know that!" Niall cried, getting upset. He knows Zayns trying to get a reaction out of him, it's just that he can't help but get impatient. 

"Calmed down there tiger, do you wanta know or not?" Zayn smiled when he saw Niall nod enthusiastically. "Okay. Then listen. You two have to stay connect until 3, but there's something else. Not only do you have to go through your normal routine, including some way of batheing, but you also have to visit both of your parents, and the only explanation you can provide for the cuffs is, 'Niall lost the keys.' Or vice versa. Now, while that seems weak, I'm pretty sure it'll be mortifying enough, and by the blushes on your faces you agree." 

Niall shook his head, there's no way he'd do this, his mum would embarrass the hell out of him! He may of told her on his last visit that he had a small crush on Harry, but he's sure Harry's not into him, and his mom's going of get the wrong idea out of this. "I can't do that!" Niall cried.

Zayn leaned back, he knew this would happen, and that's why he also made a consequence so bad that they'd agree. You see, Zayn and Liam may have been betting on when Niall and Harry would get together, and if they didn't in the next two weeks, Zayn would lose. He couldn't allow that! So last night he had a plan. Get the boys drunk and get them to agree to stay alone together for awhile. Harry was easy to get drunk, a few pints and he was down for the count. Niall, he's a different story. Zayn knew beer on its own wouldn't do anything, so when he'd go to get Niall a new bottle he may, or may not've, added a hint of vodka. 

"Okay Ni, but remember there is a consequence." Harry's eyes widened. He knew what it was, and he was scared. 

"Niall, we have to, we can't back out you don't know how bad that will be if we don't!" He sputtered using his free hand to grab Niall's arm. "Niall we have to, or else we have to stay with Louis for a whole day Ni, but that's not all, we also have to do whatever he wants! I can't do whatever he wants, the man's a lunatic!" Now Niall was scared too. Last time he was stuck with Louis, he almost hurt his knee again, and that was only three minutes with him in an elevator! 

Harry and Niall looked each other in the eyes, coming to a silent agreement. "We're in."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"My god Harry, turn to the left! No my left!" Niall's starting to regret this. They'd just left Harry and Liam's flat after packing an overnight bag for Harry (because Zayn insisted they stay at Niall's) and they're already all twisted up. 

"Maybe you're the one moving wrong Ni." Harry smiled at Niall. He wouldn't admit it to Zayn, but he's really happy right now. How couldn't he be? Niall just looks so cute when he's flustered. His bleached hair stuck up in random places, a few pieces stuck to his forehead from the effort of fixing the cuffs, his cheeks flushed a light pink, whether from heat or anger though, Harry couldn't tell. "Here, just let me," Harry lifts their arms gentlely, putting his free hand on Niall's back and turning him slightly so that they're untangled, Niall now in front of him in the small space of the elevator. "there." Harry breathed out looking down at Niall. 

Niall's breath caught in his throat because wow they were even closer this time, and if he wanted to Niall could reach up and kiss Harry. But he won't, no matter how pink and plump Harry's lips looked. Niall can only imagine how soft the are, and if they're half as soft as they look Niall'd be in heaven. That's when Niall notices Harry's starting to lean down almost like he's going to kiss him, but the elevator door dings then and Harry straightens out, lifting his bag up leaving Niall confused and wanting to touch Harry's lips.

"Come on." Harry called to Niall, tugging lightly on the handcuffs as not to hurt him. His heart was pounding in his chest because he almosted kissed Niall and if it wasn't for the elevator he knows he would've. He saw Niall staring at his lips, and he just couldn't help himself. But why would Niall stare at them anyways? Harry's had a HUGE crush on Niall for over a year now. He started to realize it was more then liking last Christmas when Niall kissed him on Christmas Eve. "Mistletoe!" Niall giggled after grabbing Harry's face a planting a big, sloppy kiss to his cheek, then running off to give the others the same treatment. Even now Harry could feel the slight warmth of Niall's lips on his cheek, making him blush and smile.

"Harry?" A small voice called from behind him. They were outside now, standing at Harry's Range Rover, but for how long he had no clue. 'How long was I just staring off at nothing?' he asked himself quickly turning to face Niall. "Yeah Ni?" 

Niall was daydreaming as well, thinking of way Harry could use his lips, and had to quickly change his train of thought before things got bad. "Um, how are we gonna drive?"

Finally it was decided that they'd get in from the passenger side, Harry first so he could climb across to the drivers side, then Niall next. Which of course was easier said then done. 

"I think you tore my arm from its socket." Niall groaned rubbing his should with his free hand. Harry frowned in concern, he's really starting to hate Zayn right now, causing all this pain to Niall, it shouldn't be allowed. "Alright, so we're going to your mums first since she's closer, then we can see mine, she's at Greg's this weekend I think? So that won't be to long of a trip." Harry nodded, starting up the car then driving off to his mother's. It was only about a half hour drive, but it felt a lot shorter.

When they pulled up to the driveway they saw the curtains in the window part, Anne's face appearing in the sliver it provided. She looked around, and when she spotted Harry she smiled widely and backed away. "We're screwed." Harry muttered, opening the door and helping Niall crawl across. Niall nodded, now in the drivers seat, trying to turn so he could step out.

"Harry! How nice to see you!" Anne called as she opened the door, "Oh, and you brought Niall too how nice!" Niall finally stepped down, careful to hide the cuffs behind them and smiled at Anne. When she finally met the boys half way she spread out her arms, "Come on now, where's my hugs?"

Niall and Harry made panicked eye contact, Anne was stepping forward to give Harry a hug so he did the first thing he could think of. "Group hug!" He yelled pulling Niall ahead as well.

"Oh!" Anne said, startled. Niall looked at Harry over Anne shoulder, giving him an, 'Are you serious?' look, to which Harry replied with a, 'What do you want me to do?' look. He's only one person.

Anne pulled back and the boys quickly squished together to hide their hands making Anne raise her eyebrow at them. 'What are they doing?' "Uh, come in boys, come in. Your just in time for lunch." Anne tried to get behind the boys to usher them in, but Niall quickly pointed his left hand out and said, "Ladies first ma'm." 

Anne shuddered, but walked ahead. "Don't call me ma'm I'm not that old Niall! Are you tryin to push me towards the grave?!" She yelled, fauxing offense causing Niall to burst out in fits of giggles. Harry looked down at Niall, smiling slightly. He loves how well Niall gets along with his family without effort. He thinks that Niall would make a fantastic father some day. 'Maybe me could make a family someday.' Harry's eyes widened. Where did that thought come from?

"Look what the cat dragged in." Harry's head snapped up because oh shit this isn't good. "Aren't you going to say hi to your big sis?" Harry gulped and turned to see Gemma was on the stairs which was a relief because she hadn't seen the cuffs yet but it was only a matter of time because Gemma didn't miss anything. 

"Hi Gemma!" Niall chirped from Harry's side, sensing his discomfort. "Harry and I came for a quick visit! We can't stay long I'm afraid, other things to do today, but we will stay for a quick lunch." Gemma looked to Niall in surprised, she honestly hadn't seen him their, and it's a wonder she hadn't heard him. 

 

Gemma came down the stairs towards her brother as her mom ran off to finish lunch, wanting to know why he was acting so weird. "Aren't you two awfully close today?" she asked, smirking slightly. She could tell something was up. Not only was Harry quiet but he was blushing, and while Niall does like to talk that was just babbling. 

Niall laughed nervously, looking towards the kitchen and almost as if god was answering his prayers, Anne called for lunch. Gemma stared at the boys a little longer, and just about cried when they both said, "After you." 

It was a quick walk to the dining room, Harry giving Niall a look of thanks right before they walked in, but the relief was short lived when they saw the seating arrangement. "We're not sitting next to each other." 

Anne looked up from her seat across the table and smiled apologetically at Niall. "That's okay isn't it? I wanted to sit next to my baby boy." Of course she had to be so nice, it was breaking Niall's heart, he was about to confess, to come clean and show the cuffs, but Harry quickly cut in.

"I have to sit next to Niall!" He yelled out, making his mom laugh slightly and Niall nearly jump out of his skin. "Or Harry will sit by you, I guess that works too." Anne laughs. Gemma looks between the two again as they sit down each of them taking a sip of their water.

"Are you two hooking up?" And that's all it takes for Harry to spit his drink all over the table. Niall tries to pat him on the back but he has to reach across himself to do so. 

"Gemma!" Her mom gasps out, "You can't ask that kind of stuff! You have to text him it tonight!" Gemma shrugs and waits for an answer.

"Of course not Gem! Why would you think that?!" Harry chokes out. He knows how he and Niall look, glued to each other's sides, refusing to sit apart, and he's pretty sure he's been caught staring at Niall by both of his family members, but he is telling the truth.

Gemma shakes her head, squinting her eyes at her brother. "Bullshit." She hops up, "If you two aren't together, then trade seats with me Harry." 

Harry gulped, and stood up slowly, bringing Niall with him. And that's when they saw it. "Holy shit you're cuffed together." Gemma burst out laughing, Anne yelling at her to quiet down and that oh god did they break out of jail?

Harry grabbed Niall quickly, pulling him down the hall and grabbing their coats before yelling over his shoulder to his mom, "Niall lost the key!" and slamming the door shut behind them.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

They decided on a different tactic for Niall's mom. As soon as the walked in Niall announced to his family, "Harry lost the key." And raised their arms above their heads.

Of course Maura didn't take to this too kindly. At first Harry thought she was going to have a heart attack, but then she grinned and said, "It's about time." That's when Niall almost had a heart attack.

"Mum! No!" He cried covering his face with his free hand trying to hide the red blush taking over. Greg started laughing at them, Denise trying to shut him up, while Maura looked around asking, "What did I say?" 

It didn't make it any better that that's when Theo decided he want Uncle Harry to hold him because Harry was having a little trouble balancing himself and Niall along with holding a bouncing toddler. But who can deny Theo? With his blonde/red hair and chubby fingers and rosy cheeks that reminded Harry of Niall.

So there they were, in the foyer of Greg's home, cuffed together, embarrassed as hell, and loving every minute of it.

 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Did you see the look on my mum's face!" Harry was gasping for air. It's about midnight now, and they'd just parked in front of Niall's flat after dinner at Greg's, and were reliving the day. "She looked like I just told her I wanted to shave my hair off and become a munk!" Niall threw his head back and laughed loudly, grabbing his side with his left hand. Harry smiled down at Niall, loving the way his cheeks stretched back to show his dimples when he laughed. 

"Let's go in." Niall said as he calmed down, grabbing his jacket and pushing it on his shoulder. It was going good, Harry was out and all Niall needed to do was hop down, but Niall overshot the jump and landed on his left leg. "Aaah!" he cried out, grabbing his knee. Tears pricked his eyes and he bit his lip harshly to keep them in. 

"Niall!" Harry yelled, grabbing onto Niall and leaning him on the car. Niall waved Harry off and put his leg down, but as soon as he added pressure he gasped in pain and jerked it up. Finally Harry put his free hand under Niall's legs and lifted him up so he was carrying him bridal style.

"H-harry," Niall cried out, "what are you doing?" Harry looked down at Niall, he was biting his lip still, and there was blood coming out from where he bit a little too hard. A few little tears fell down his cheeks, little trails falling behind. Even crying his eyes were brilliantly blue, and he was still brilliantly beautiful.

"Shhh, it's okay love, I've got you." Harry grabbed his bag from the back seat and started to go in. 

"Harry it's okay I can walk." Niall protested, trying to get Harry to put him down, but Harry wasn't listening. Instead he pushed the button the the lift and waited for their turn. Niall took that as his cue to stay quiet so he held his tongue and prayed the lift would come quickly. 

When it came they got on and Harry clicked for the 14th floor. "When we get up there well see how bad it is, and go from there." Harry promised Niall. 'Please don't let anything be wrong with him.' Harry begged. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Niall got hurt right after finally healing up. "Come on, come on, come on." He mumbled, tapping his foot impatiently. 

"I know I weigh a lot Haz, but there's no need to be so rude." Harry glanced down to Niall, a smile covering his face making his dimples pop. 'That's why I love Niall, he tries to make everyone happy even when he's in pain.' And that's when it happened. That's when Harry realized that what he thought was true. He loved Niall. 

The doors opened and Harry rushed out, going down the hall as fast as possible looking for flat 135. "Uh, keys, keys. Where's the keys?!" Niall giggled from his arms, and pulled his sleeve gentlely. "Harry, my keys are right here." 

Harry blushed slightly mumbling an 'I knew that.' and opened the door quickly. Once he got in he kicked his shoes off, making sure to lock the door before dropping his bag and walking to the kitchen. "Um how are we going to do this?" Harry asked. These damn handcuffs keep making more and more problems. "Aahh, here." He gentlely put Niall on the counter next to the fridge, then grabbed a cloth from the draw from to his left. Next he grabbed some ice cubes from the tray and wrapped it up. "Try this." Harry muttered, pressing the cloth lighting to his shin. 

Niall hissed on the contact but soon settled back and sighed in content. "I think I just put too much pressure on it." He moved the ice around so it was where he wanted it.

Harry sighed in relief, "Um maybe we should move you to the couch, so you can prop your leg up?" Niall opened his eyes and looked up to Harry, nodding his head and raising his arms up. 

Harry had to bite back an aww when Niall did that. He looked so small and innocent, with tear tracks on his face and his hands making grabby motions. 'Damn he's cute.' He picked Niall back up gentlely, making sure to handle his left leg with care, then moved to the living room.

He sat Niall down on the couch, then began to pull the coffe table closer. Next he grabbed a pillow and propped Niall's legs up. "Is that good Ni?" 

Niall looked up at Harry, biting his lip and nodded. "Yeah, come sit down Haz." He pleaded, so Harry sat down and put his feet up as well.

It was quiet for a moment, both of the boys lost to their own thoughts. Niall wanted Harry to hold him again, desperately. He wanted Harry to grab him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He wanted him carry him around and baby him.

Strangely enough Harry wanted that to. He want to treat Niall like his prince. To attempt to cook him magnificant breakfasts in the morning and wake him up with little kisses.

"You, uh, can sit closer Haz." Harry looked up to see Niall blushing slightly. "I won't bite, I promise." Harry chuckled, shaking his head and scooting over to Niall.

"But I might." Niall gasped, looking up at Harry and slapping him lightly on the arm. 'Wow I really need to get him to blush more often.' Harry leaned into Niall, craving more of his warmth and brushed away a piece of bleached hair that fell on his forehead. "Come on Ni, ya know you love me."

Niall smiled, his eyes closed as he leaned into Harry. "Yah," he said, "I guess I do."  
And so that's how Niall and Harry spent the night, cuddled up on the couch, transferring body heat, and not wanting the dare to end.


End file.
